


Sapphic Song

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), succubus character (but only technically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: How Melody and Sapphire began dating.





	Sapphic Song

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first story I've written and put on here. It's also the first story about Melody that I wrote.  
A bit of backstory to so this makes more sense, this story takes place in a world where they are beings known as succubi and incubi. That take and fulfill the request of mortals in exchange for some sort of compensation that the succubus/incubus chooses their self.. A large of these requests are sexual in nature, but not all of them, Melody is a succubus, basically only in name, that takes only non-sexual requests/jobs. And Sapphire is one of regular clients whom she acts as a model for the cosplays that she makes.

It was a normal day. You went through the whole like normal and you were going to end the day like a normal day. Well, it wasn’t a completely average typical day, as you had spent the entirely of it modeling for Sapphire, as she apparently had a Con coming up soon, and she suddenly wanted to make a whole new cosplay it for it, so she had enlisted your service’s for the whole day, to be a model for it as she rushed to create it.

It was a madoka magica cosplay, and considering that it was for Madoka herself, as Sapphire already had cosplays made for the rest of the main cast, it made sense that she would want to make the final cosplay for that set of costumes.

You had just finished posing while wearing the final product, letting Sapphire see it in all its glory, and to take note of anything that looked off with it. You were about to take it off when she had gone and stopped you.

“Hey, Melody. I was wondering if you could do one more thing for me?” Sapphire said to you, refusing to make eye contact with you at that moment.

“Oh?” you replied in a sing song voice, “Well I could do a bit more for you, but I might have to charge you more. Or I might not, who knows,” You flashed her a smile, “depends on what it is.”

She lets out a giggle at that, “Well it’s nothing too complicated. Feel free to charge me whatever you wish. You just need to stay there, and close your eyes for a few minutes, or well at least until I tell you that you can open them, alright?” She asked.

“That’s all, easy as cake” you replied to her, “ at least, as long as you don’t leave me here all night, I need my beauty sleep as much as the next girl you know.” you joke.

“Awesome!” was what Sapphire had said along with a lil whoop of joy, making you wonder what it is that is going to happen while you have your eyes close. “Alright, close them now.”

And so you closed your eyes and waited for when she said you could open them again. And whilst you were waiting for her signal, you hear what could only be Sapphire, moving, and what sounded like her changing her clothes. If that was why she wanted you to keep your eyes closed, as to prevent you from seeing her change, you could have left the room, no need for this. And it wasn’t like you haven’t seen her in various states of undress before, considering how revealing some of the cosplays you seen her wear are.

While you were thinking that thought, you could hear Sapphire start moving towards you apparently done changing into whatever it was. And you can hear her standing right in front of you, breathing in a weird fashion, like she was trying to both calm down, and hype herself up. For what and why, you can absolutely no idea.

And that was when you felt it, a warm pressure on your lips. One that wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest and felt strangely right. And as suddenly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. Leaving you with a slight chill on your lips, as if to protest the removal of whatever was the source of that warmth.

“W-Well… you can open your eyes now.” Sapphire says, with some hesitation evident in her voice.

And you open your eyes and you see Sapphire standing in front of you, her face flushed red with a massive blush, fidgeting a bit as you stare at her. And you can finally see what it was that she was changing into. It as another madoka magica cosplay, it was her Homura cosplay to be exact. Which at the moment didn’t make that much sense, why did she not want you to see her change into that? And what was it that you just felt on your lips moments before?

“Sapphire?” You start, in a confused tone of voice, “what was that?”

“Well.. um, it was a,” she says nervously, blushing even harder, “a kiss obviously. What else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Wait, you kissed me, wasn’t that like your first kiss or something?” you manage to mumble out, feeling very confused. “I remember you saying you were saving it for someone special, why the hell did you give it to me?”

Sapphire’s blush calmed down a bit at that, and she started to look very slightly annoyed at your remark.

“Because, cuddle brains. I love you, ok!!” She half shouted at you, before freezing up once she realized what she had said. “I mean, um, well, I like you yeah. And I, um, sorta wanted to get that out for a while, but couldn’t think of a good way of going about it.” She said, regain her confidence, “And, like, I know, you aren’t interested whatsoever in this sort of thing at all, but I can’t not say this to you anymore, cause I really do love you. And like the dork that I am thought that, hey. I need to make a Madoka cosplay to finish my set, so maybe after Melody has modeled it for me, but still has it on, I could maybe dress up as Homura and confess my love in a way that Homura wish she could confess to Madoka, and this whole set up sounded better in my head, and I know that I am just rambling at this point. But my point is still that I love you so much that I can’t take it.” Sapphire says furiously, both looking and sounding out of breath,

Huh, that makes so much sense when you think about it. It explains her behavior over the past few months, like she had something bottled up and wanted to let out so badly, but was afraid of doing so. It’s really flattering when you think about it. Maybe you should say something soon, simply due to the fact that Sapphire looks like she might cry because of how quite you are being.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me that you’re upset and hate me. Wait, that’s really your angry face, it’s your adorable clueless face, oh no. I hope my confession didn’t break you and you have no idea how to respond at all, and are simply just frozen like a blue screening compu-” Sapphire starts to ramble and worry over you.

“Hey Sapphire,” You interrupt her worried ramblings, “I think I know what I am going to charge you for this.” You manage to get out, not the best thing you could have said, but it seemed to have snapped her out of it.

“Oh, oh. Yeah right that.” She says nodding her head a few times, some understanding and relief coming to her face. “Well, what are you going to charge me for giving you my first kiss and honest confession of love hmm? She says playfully, probably expecting an equally playful response of the price.

“Well, you just need to stand there and close your eyes.” You tell her with a smile.

She gives you a look of confusion for a few moments, and then gives you a shock looked, apparently just processing what it was that you said. And proceeds to close her eyes.

Once you see that her eyes are fully close, you move closer to her, moving your mouth to be next to one of her ears.

“Thinking that sex is weird and stupic,” you whispher into her ears, “is completly dfferent from thinking romance is weird and stupic.”

And then you kiss her right on the lips. With your lips. Your lips are pressing against hers and it feels so weird, but at the same time, it feels so right. Like everything is right in the universe. And that nothing could ruin this moment. And you stay like that for a few seconds before you pull away from her. Smiling at her as you give her a hug and place you head on top of her shoulders.

“That was nice,” you say to her. “Very nice in fact”

Sapphire lets out a chuckle at that, putting her on top of your shoulder in response to you. “That is one way of putting it, I would also use the word magical, or even perfect to describe it as well.”

“So.” You say, “what do we do now? Do we talk about our feelings towards each other out right?. Perhaps about how much we apparently love each other and how maybe we should try dating? Or would that be too much for your little heart to handle?”

She lets out a huff, “Humpf, are you sure you’re not just projecting there? And maybe we should do that, let it all out in a simple straightforward manner with no games at all.”

“Yeah,” you agree, “that sounds nice. I guess I’ll start, and I mean this when I say it, I think that I love you. Maybe it because you had confessed to me, that it seems so easy to say that I love you as well. But I don’t think that is all there is to it. I honestly love you.” You whisper to her, with a smile on your face.

She flushes, and pouts. “Why do you have to be so cool and mature and in touch with your emotions. When it took me a solid week of constant thought to realize that I thought you were cute and attractive.” Sapphire then sighs, “But yeah, I love you too. I love you oh so much that it pains me that it took so long for me to confess to you in the first place.”

“So, are we dating then” you ask her.

“Yeah, I would say that it is safe to say that.” She replies move her head off your shoulder and gently removing yours from hers and giving you a quick kiss. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Well, personally I’m always D.T.C.” you tell her, with a smile.

“Oh, is that your way of saying you want to cuddle up with me?” she asks, smirking at you.

“If you are offering to, then of course.” you reply, before giving her a quick peck on the lips yourself.

“Perhaps we could do a bit of that alongside the cuddling.” She murmured, “Kissing and cuddling sounds really good right now”

“Should we change into something else like pajamas, or do you think that these costumes will be fine?” you asked, hugging her closer to you.

“They should be fine, and even if they get a bit roughed up or there is still a week till my next Con.” Sapphire sighed. “Speaking of which, do want to come with me, and do some couple cosplays? It would be interesting to get a reputation of the cosplaying girlfriends”

“Oh, that sounds like it would be nice, sure. Why not.”

And with that you and Sapphire walking hand in hand to a bed as so you two could lie down together and simply cuddle.

“Hey, Saph, I love”

“I love you too Mel.”


End file.
